The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers
Charter I. Introduction '''A. Any member who joins The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers (hence known as TAPS or The Paladins) agrees to follow any an all rules outlined in this charter. II. Membership '''A. Any member who wishes to join The Paladins cannot be in any war prior to submitting an application. '''B. No member may be in two alliances at once. If discovered, they will immediately be removed.* III. Removal '''A. Any member may request the removal of another member. '''B. The accuser and the defendant will both present their side of the story to the Senate. '''C. A vote will follow the presentation of their cases, and a simple majority will result in expulsion. '''D. The President may pardon a senate expulsion. If that happens, the vote will be brought before the general membership where a simple majority will result in permanent expulsion. IV. Government '''A. The Paladin government is representative democracy, otherwise known as a republic, where the membership chooses members to represent them in the government. '''1) Senate '''1.1) Senators will serve four month terms in office. '''1.2) Any member of the alliance in good standing may run for the senate. '''1.3) Votes dealing with internal alliance (i.e. Membership status) matters require a simple majority (51%) for the vote to pass. Votes dealing with external matters (i.e. Treaties) require a super majority (66%). War declarations require a 80% vote. '''1.4) The Senate may designate unofficial positions for Senators to hold but they grant them no extra powers within the alliance. '''2) President '''2.1) Presidents will serve six month terms in office. '''2.2) Any member of the alliance in good standing may run for the Presidency. '''2.3) The President holds any powers not specifically to the Senate. V. Diplomacy '''A. TAPS is willing to open diplomatic relations with other alliances that share their same values and will benefit The Paladins. '''B. Ambassadors may be appointed to other alliances and they will be responsible for relaying information to the Senate and other governing bodies. '''C. Embassies will be opened at the request of other alliances. VI. War '''A. The Paladins will avoid war if at all possible but will not hesitate to defend themselves. '''B. To promote a better standing in the Cyber Nations World, aggressive wars are discouraged but not prohibited. '''C. All members are expected to defend TAPS. Failure to do so will result in receiving a “Traitor” and may face future repercussions. Resignations during a war will also not be honored until the end of hostilities. '''D. The following are reasons for immediate retaliations without vote: '''1) Attacked by another alliance. '''2) Rogue nations. '''3) Confirmed spying. Note: If a member is proven to be in two alliances at once, and there is suspicion of spying, the other alliance may face attacks in return for this action. Spying is prohibited in this alliance due to our somewhat neutrality '''E. Any Declaration of War must have all of these steps taken, although in no particular order. '''1) 75% vote from the general membership. '''2) 80% in the Senate. '''3) Acknowledgment by President. '''F. It is suggested that a message of intent stating The Paladins are considering war be posted but it is not required. VII. Amendments '''A. Amendments may be made to this charter with a 66% vote from the general membership. '''B. Voting will begin 24 hours after the proposal has been put forth. '''C. Any changes made during discussion may be outlined in the voting area, but changes made during the voting period will result in the process being reset with another 24 hour discussion taking place. VIII. Elastic Clause '''A. Anything not specifically outlined is assumed to be allowed until either the Senate, President, or any other governing body prohibits it. The True Paladin What is a Paladin? Derived from the Latin word "palatine" as in "palatine guards,"– an elite group of soldiers in early Rome - a Paladin is a champion, supporter and defender of a cause. A Paladin lives and leads by example, and controls through superior position. Courtesy, courage, honor and virtue are all characteristics of a Paladin. Our alliance's founders are firm believers in those characteristics. For us, to be a Paladin is not just a name. It is a way of life. The Paladin Oath I vow on my life, word, and sword, to uphold the laws of my alliance and the code of the paladin. I will defend those who are in need as well as those who have my protection; I will conduct myself with compassion, valor, and truth at all times. I do not seek gain nor glory for myself, for it is my alliance who will reward me when the battle is done. These duties I take up willingly, in my alliance's name, amen. The code of the paladin 1. Thou art honor bound to keep thy word when given. 2. Thou art honor bound to protect and defend the weak and innocent. 3. Thou art honor bound to help those in need. 4. Thou must conduct thyself in a chivalrous manor. 5. Thou must conduct thyself with honor. 6. Thou must show courage in the face of adversity. 7. Thou art duty bound to thy alliance, thy people, and thyself, in that order. 8. Thou art duty bound to uphold the oath of the paladin. 9. Thou art duty bound to fight for truth, justice, and honor, for these show the way of the light. 10. Thou art bound by your alliance to obey their laws, defend what is holy, and avenge those you protect. Treaties Information updated as of Oktober 19, 2007